


Once or twice - A drabble (sort of)

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Some Humor, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are they really just teammates?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once or twice - A drabble (sort of)

“How are you feeling?”

“I should be asking you that, shouldn’t I?’

“I suppose so.”

“You’re the one that is getting over tonsillitis.”

“Yes, but you’re the one who has been kissing the person getting over tonsillitis,” Bastian smirked.

“True, but I’m fine.”

“Good. I’d never hear the end of it if you showed up to training sick.”

“No one would know it was your fault.”

“Nein, everyone else is away for international competition, especially a certain loudmouth."

“Thomas,” both men laughed.

Bastian laid back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

“You miss him.” It wasn’t a question.

“Luki?”

The brunette nodded.

“He’s my best friend, of course I miss him.”

“Bastian.”

“Sometimes things don’t work out the way we hope they will.”

“I know.”

“I know you do, but this…us…”

“Is good.”

“Very good,” Bastian smiled.

The other man slid on top of him, kissing him, lingering for several minutes before pulling back.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re an amazing kisser, Xabi?”

“Once or twice,” Xabi smiled.


End file.
